


Ashen Wings

by Arcane_Silence



Category: Original Work
Genre: DO NOT STEAL, Do not repost, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other, Short One Shot, Succubi & Incubi, blue district, happy valentines day, imma go nap now, oc places, oof haven't done this in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Silence/pseuds/Arcane_Silence
Summary: !Implied Nsfw warning!





	Ashen Wings

**Author's Note:**

> !Implied Nsfw warning!

You'd probably think life is supposed to be thrilling and should hold up to everyone's standards of what life should be.  
In short, it is. It started with the first people to create the rules and basis' of society, then by the time you come along its like climbing mountains to get a foot-hold on the path of life with the cards you've been dealt with, because everyone else kinda got there first.

"Kinda like children with colored buckets... You have red, blue, green, and yellow. Now you can either grab a basic bucket or you can grab that purple bucket or the black and white ones, the colors have been chosen and you can't not take a bucket." Smoke slowly flows upwards and disapates as the male voice finishes those words.

"Life's not that bad; your just being pessimistic and-" the female voice starts in a cutesy tone as she's cut off.  
"I am a pessimist, come on think about it though... Tatted dark skin of curses and bindings, cologne, perfume, and body glitter, just to please because we we're forced to either change or die, and yet here you are surrounded by the lights of this new town made especially for us." The male voice deadpans at the female.

"After all look where you are now, look What's happening now. In a room with pink neons lights mixed with red and undertoned with orange; a comfy bed with soft blankets and quilts while fluffy and squishy pillows rest your form gently. Fruity Perfume and musky cologne still overpowering cinnamon candles and cigarette smoke. Rose petals scattered on the bed and floor, headboard and bedframes maintained daily, sanded, polished, stained with pretty wooden colors. Alcohol bottle and light up shot glasses with palate cleaner limes on the table. The window blocking outsider eyes with lacy red curtains illuminating purple with the bright blue lights outside in the dark of the night daring to either work with or outshine the moonlight and her stars." The male voice describes the room perfectly with a seductive tone as he pushes hair out of the females eyes.

"Now think about this situation you've shoved yourself in. Your arms wrapped around my dark, tattooed, freckled skin of my shoulders and neck. Lusty eyes asking me to show her trip here was all it's cracked up to be, your other hand's fingers combing through my dark redish orange hair, messing up my already messy short hair, not even caring for my health, my hunger, my stamina or the blue 3D gem stickers under my golden eyes.  
Barely caring when the last girl I slept with was not just here less than thirty minutes ago wanting the same thing." The male tone gets a little lower as the dark skin of sliver glittered shoulders wrap around the female.

"You beg me to make you feel safe, that this is the right choice when all you do is feed me, and thats okay; this is what I'm trained for, I wouldn't be a rainbow-end boy for not keeping up, but remember this. I don't love you and I won't ever." He said as golden fire serene like eyes looked into the females hues.

"But for now I'll entertain you, I'll tell you empty promised, I'll praise or degrade you all you like; I'll give you what you desire, because I'm and incubus and thats my job, grab my horns I don't care, pull or play with my tail, I don't mind. You'll get what you payed for and I promise to make it all about you and your needs and satisfy your thirst. I'll falsely promise you the world and at the end of the night...I will have had a taste of your soul." The male voice promises.

"What's your name? Where's your wings?" The female asks curiously as she kisses under his jaw.

"My wings won't participate, its in my contract and description...but, my name? My name is Ember, and welcome to the Blue District."


End file.
